In recent years, the price of electrical devices has decreased dramatically. In addition, the size of electrical devices has continued to decrease. Further, electrical devices continue to increase in capability and convenience.
Decreasing prices and increasing capabilities of electrical devices has permitted modern devices to be conveniently used in homes and businesses. Many homes and businesses include multiple electrical devices to assist in everyday tasks. While these electronic devices may provide convenience and entertainment, many also require control. Moreover, these electronic devices consume electrical power and may consume other resources. The ever-increasing cost of resources, such as electricity, may be a concern.
With more and more electrical devices being used in homes and businesses that consume more and more electrical power, improved energy management features are needed. As illustrated by this discussion, improved energy management of electrical power consumption may be beneficial.